


Charades

by mizsphinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizsphinx/pseuds/mizsphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione should have known that challenging Snape was never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charades

**Charades**  
  
"They were telling lies, sir."

"Is that so? Pray tell, what sort of lies, Miss Granger?"

The tip of Hermione's tongue glided along her bottom lip in a quick, nervous swipe. Between her jiggling thighs, she tightly clasped her hands, her eyes shifting left, right, and all about the room except focussing on her professor standing before her. Sitting in one of the front row seats, her shoulders slightly hunched, Hermione exemplified anxiety.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape prompted.

"Well, sir…maybe it's best I don't say…"

"You will tell me what those odious nitwits were saying or I will double your detention period," he replied.

An indignant protest was immediate on her tongue, but noticing the glint in her professor's eye, she dared not contest him. If ever there was a man known for his follow-through on his promises—and threats—it was Severus Snape.

She squirmed in her seat.

"Well, sir…they…well…they were saying things…telling lies!"

"We've already established that fact, Miss Granger. Carry on."

"About you—"

"Interesting."

"—and about me."

He folded his arms. He lifted one eyebrow. Just one. Hermione vaguely wondered how he managed to do that. In moments of abject boredom, she'd tried imitating this one-lifted-eyebrow trick and had failed on every try. Maybe the ability to lift one eyebrow was a gift found only in the hearts of true cynics, who needn't waste time with sarcastic rejoinders when they can merely lift an eyebrow. Ergo, Professor Snape.

"What sort of lies, Miss Granger?" he persisted. "Stop beating around the mulberry bush and get on with it lest I lose whatever little patience I've retained thus far."

She licked her lips again. Her legs jiggled even more.

"Err…well…they said…they said that you… _fancy_ me." She met his gaze. "Sir."

Silence.

Then:

"A-and that that's…that's the reason why I get good marks in Potions."

More silence.

"And that…err…I-I…perform…" here she faltered under the unblinking stare of her professor, her cheeks growing a vibrant pink.

He stepped closer to where she sat, the material of his robes shifting gently with each step forwards.

"Do continue, Miss Granger. You perform…?"

"Sir, please!" she cried out. "I can't say it! It's much too embarrassing. Surely you must have got the gist of their conversation by now."

"I have no tolerance for your dramatics, girl," he replied coldly, meeting her beseeching gaze with a flinty one. "And I will not be led to assume or 'get the gist of' anything. I demand your honesty now or prepare yourself for a full term of twenty-hour weekly detentions with Filch."

"They said that I sucked your cock."

Severus felt a sudden jab in the pit of his stomach as though a phantom finger had impressed itself upon his internal organs. Maybe she hadn't intended it—no she couldn't possibly have, when one surveyed that innocent face—but the way she'd said 'cock,' the way her voice had suddenly softened and lightened on the syllable, had rendered her pronunciation intensely provocative, and made the appendage in question begin to harden in arousal.

The image of Hermione on her knees, indeed sucking his cock came swiftly—and shamefully easy—to mind. It was most appealing.

He pretended her confession didn't affect him.

"And?"

"And that you fucked me on your desk."

Severus worked his jaw. Why had her voice taken on such a sexual flavour? Or was it just his ears playing tricks on him? And when had the oft-nicknamed Prudish Granger undertaken such easy use of swearwords? And why did it sound so…enticing when she spoke them?

"They also said that I liked it, too."

"Liked what?" he asked.

"When you fucked me. On your desk."

"Would you?"

Silence.

Hermione and Severus' gaze met and held. Hermione's mouth was rounded in a tiny 'o' of surprise, and Severus was furiously trying to think of a way to backtrack, to undo his grievous gaffe. How 'is that so?' had transformed into 'would you?' was beyond him. To think arousal had clouded his mind so quickly, liberated his tongue so effortlessly, and in front of a student, no less. He felt ashamed.

She was just a girl. Eighteen.

_Of age_ , a voice supplied.

Still too young, he argued. He should not be entertaining her contemporaries' suggestions that he'd taken her on his desk.

"Miss Granger—"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I would like that, professor."

Merciful _Merlin_.

"You'd like what?" he asked, shock inhibiting his common sense.

"I'd like it if you fucked me on your desk."

And she stood up.

And Severus Snape suddenly realised that those skirts the female students wore were far too short to be decent. Especially Miss Granger's.

He turned away from her, from temptation, and made his way towards his desk, but was surprised to feel small, warm fingers encircle his wrist. He looked around and down at her, she looked up at him.

"Miss Granger, unhand me before I shake you off myself, and return to your quarters post-haste. I haven't the time for you anymore. Leave."

She gripped his wrist even tighter and sidled closer to him, pressing her front against his.

"If you'd truly wanted me gone, you'd have pushed me away a long time ago, professor," she replied in light tones even as her free hand drifted over his robes, along the top of his thighs. "But I think," she nimbly undid the buttons in front of his trousers' zip, "that you might like it," down went the zip of his trousers, and in went her hand through the opening to grasp his hardened flesh, "if I fucked you too."

She looked up at him, smiled, and then dropped to her knees before expertly pulling his cock free from his trousers to confine it once more in her mouth.

_Wet._

Dumbly, Severus stared down at the intensely erotic image of Hermione's mouth wrapped around his cock, her big brown eyes shiny and innocent as they stared up at him, her legs spread wide in a squat, so wide he could see her knickers. Or rather, her _lack of_ knickers.

His thighs quivered with sudden weakness.

She sucked in her cheeks then moved her mouth slowly downwards, inching his flesh further and further to the back of her throat.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck!_

"Fuck!" he panted, his fingers moving of their own accord to tangle themselves in her wild hair. Any sense of authority that had remained within him, scolding him that this had far exceeded the realms of 'impropriety towards a student' had long faded away into nothingness. All Severus knew now was _wet_.

Cheeks still suctioned tight against his cock, she glided her mouth right back up to the head. Relaxing her mouth, she curled her fingers firmly around the base, then began a slow, torturous swirling her tongue around the head. She lapped at the salty pre-come that formed there, swallowing it before sucking him entirely into her mouth all over again.

Hermione quite liked the taste of Severus Snape's cock in her mouth, and she demonstrated this by avidly bobbing her mouth up and down its length. She swished the flat of her tongue rapidly along its underside, making sure to follow each protruding vein with the tip. She scraped her teeth occasionally against his skin, and made sure that the head kept smacking the back of her throat.

Hermione did not just suck Severus Snape's cock.

She fucked him with her mouth.

And Severus relished it. He threw his head back, his entire face contorted, his mouth opened slightly as he panted out various expletives he'd long abandoned in his youth. His fingers still clenched in her hair, he moved his hips in time with her head, fucking her mouth as much as her mouth was fucking him.

" _Merlin_ …witch…" he breathed hard. "That mouth…your mouth…wet… _wet_ …"

She continued to pump and suck him, and because he could feel himself ready to burst, and because he was a greedy man, Severus suddenly released his hold on her head, and with superhuman strength, pulled himself free from her sweet little mouth. A thin string of saliva trailed from the head of his cock to her open mouth, and she looked up at him again, her eyes still big and brown and so damn innocent—the complete opposite to her wantonly spread legs.

He bent and hauled her to her feet, and crazy with the need to be in her yet again, he bypassed his desk in favour of the nearby wall and shoved her up against it. Hoisting one of her legs up, Severus ducked his knees, positioned himself at her ready entrance, and then jerked his hips sharply upwards, penetrating her, filling her, _stoppering_ her.

She made a sound similar to choking.

Severus was pleased.

Her eyes were squeezed shut. "You're so…so—"

He pulled out partially then slammed himself upwards again. Hard.

Hermione couldn't breathe. She felt as though she'd bitten off a whole lot more than she could chew or swallow. Clutching his shoulders, Hermione felt tears of sweet pleasure-pain spring to her eyes as his girth stretched her and taught her, that up till now, she'd been merely playing children's games.

"You said you'd like it, didn't you?" he hissed, his face near enough for his breath to play against her lips. He pulled out again, and then thrust forcefully into her, shoving her body further up the wall. She gasped. "You said you'd like it, and now I'm giving you what you want, Miss Granger."

Holding her lifted a leg a little higher between the crook of his elbow, Severus began to move his hips back and forth in a much more measured pace. His breathing deepened, and he found that he kept having to swallow. Hermione's pussy was wetter and hotter and tighter than her mouth, grabbing greedily at his cock with each stroke.

He began to move faster, the pleasure all-consuming for Hermione as his flesh rubbed continuously against her sweet spot. As she commanded him deeper, he obliged, leaving her empty one moment before filling her up to the hilt the next. And it drove Hermione crazy, because no matter how much he gave to her, how hard he gave it, she wanted more and she wanted harder.

He wanted to stay in her forever. He wanted to keep slapping and grinding his hips hard against hers. He wanted to keep feeling the way her walls clenched around him and the way she kept moaning and whimpering his name. The sadist in him enjoyed her tears, and the way her fingers were digging deeper into his shoulders with each of his thrusts.

"Severus…oh… _Severus_ …oh my… _god!_ "

And Severus liked the way she said his name, too.

He leant in and kissed her roughly, and just as he did so, she opened her mouth wide over his own in a silent cry, and came hard on his cock. If her pussy had been tight before, it was positively constricting now as he felt her walls spasm with the force of her climax. Her body shook, and yet he did not stop. Instead, he pounded into her harder and faster, instigating her second orgasm swiftly on the heels of her first. This time, a hard, animalistic sound was released from her throat, and as her walls clenched him to the point of suffocation, Severus felt himself erupting in her, coming so explosively it was almost painful.

He buried his face into her neck in the hopes of muffling the noise of his harsh groaning as he came. Panting, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to subdue the sudden light-headedness that had attacked him. Weakened, he let her leg fall to the floor, and he sagged most of his weight on top of her.

They dragged air into their lungs desperately, their skin slick with sweat. Hermione felt him slip from between her legs, and felt the warm oozing of his semen down her thighs. With semi-lifeless arms, she tried wrapping her arms around him. Then she said:

"That was fantastic, Severus," she gasped out. "We'll do this one again, soon."

After some time, he responded: "Hermione, had I known you had such an enormous student-teacher fetish, I'd have taken you a long time ago while you were still at Hogwarts."

"Ah, but that was four years ago, my sweet husband, three of which I'd believed you to be dead. I'm only making up for lost time."

He lifted his head from her neck to kiss her. Then breaking the kiss, he smirked and said:

"Then, I hope you will not mind playing Healer to my patient?"

Her smile was impish as, with a whispered spell, her Hogwarts' uniform was transfigured into an incredibly short, skin-tight, pale-pink Muggle nurse's outfit. Severus stood up straight to gawk.

Leaning off of the wall, Hermione wrapped her fingers around his cock again.

"Certainly not, Mr. Snape." She smiled. "Now why don't you lie down and tell Healer Granger where it really hurts?"

**.ooooo.**


End file.
